<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【盾冬无差】The Dog Likes Him Better…我的狗狗更喜欢他 by shuiyuejinghua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068046">【盾冬无差】The Dog Likes Him Better…我的狗狗更喜欢他</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuiyuejinghua/pseuds/shuiyuejinghua'>shuiyuejinghua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dogs, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pets, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuiyuejinghua/pseuds/shuiyuejinghua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>史蒂夫设法在纽约为他的哈士奇“队长”找到了一个遛狗人，但他意识到他的狗狗更爱这个新遛狗人而不是史蒂夫自己。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【盾冬无差】The Dog Likes Him Better…我的狗狗更喜欢他</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500892">The Dog Likes Him Better...</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/74days/pseuds/74days">74days</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>史蒂夫热爱他的工作，尽管多年以来发生了许多变化，他以前在家办公，在他那间窄窄的单间公寓里，狭小、寒冷但还不错。</p>
<p>然而现在，他在一个巨大的Loft里办公，这里有着占满墙面的大窗户——一天中的任何时刻都有充足的光照，每个可能的需求和每一次突发奇想都能得到满足。这意味着更长的工作时间，更高的报酬，<strong><em>高得多</em></strong>的报酬。</p>
<p>他卖掉了自己破烂的公寓，在翻修过的肉库区（译注：纽约曼哈顿一个街区的名字）买下了这个地方，花了几个月的时间重新设计了这个空荡荡的空间——现代、时尚但带有复古气息。事实上，他的家被放在网页上用于展示Stark, Banner &amp; Rogers公司的能力，他们的建筑元素与Potts Interior（由史塔克长期受苦但很显然非常快乐的妻子佩珀所有）天才的内饰相结合，那是一个很棒的案例，温暖而充满家的感觉，而狗狗帮了大忙。</p>
<p>队长是史塔克在一年前送给他的礼物，因为史塔克对真正要负什么责任一无所知。那是一只小小的、扭来扭去的幼犬，眼睛上的毛发像戴了一顶可爱的黑色小面具，史蒂夫一下就爱上了他，史塔克把这件事当做他最擅长送礼物的证据。而布鲁斯现在有了一只叫做“浩克”的小猫，那是一团最甜蜜、最可爱的毛球——除非你使用了错误的方式撸他，那你可能要在他细小但是尖锐的爪子下损失一条手臂了。</p>
<p>但是队长呢，队长是最好的。然而这只小小的、喜欢扭动的幼犬很快就长成了一条足尺的哈士奇，史蒂夫超长的工作时间成为一个大问题。队长需要锻炼——大量的锻炼，史蒂夫每天晨跑一个半小时，下班后又夜跑一个小时，但他担心队长没有得到足够的关爱。</p>
<p>“说真的，你为什么还需要一个冰箱？”在史蒂夫上网搜索他需要的冰箱尺寸的时候，托尼问，“你现在那个就已经很大了。”</p>
<p>“我现在那个是放人类食物用的，托尼”，史蒂夫说，这是自他提起这件事以来第三次解释了，“我需要给队长准备一个。”</p>
<p>“你不会把狗粮放在冰箱里。”</p>
<p>“他在吃生食”，史蒂夫重复道，“人们真的应该明白为什么生食的部分让我产生了再买一个冰箱的需求。”</p>
<p>“你喂它吃<strong><em>肉</em></strong>？”</p>
<p>“哈士奇和其他雪橇犬，考虑到它们所处的自然环境，生食确实更好”，布鲁斯从他工作的位置说道。他的工作大多是理论性的——做些惊人但难以实现的设计，托尼想尽办法来让这些设计变为现实，经常在行业里发明全新的方法（最有名的是一种前所未有的合金），而史蒂夫的工作实际上是二者兼而有之，他让这些建筑变为可能。大多数情况下，他得花很多时间向托尼解释普通的建筑工人和承包商并没有理论物理学的博士或硕士学位，他真的不应该指望那些人能解决设计图中只有0.1毫米的问题。</p>
<p>“看来养一条狗确实得做很多工作”，托尼边说边翻了个白眼，将转椅从史蒂夫身边滑开。</p>
<p>“是<strong><em>你</em></strong>给我买的狗”，史蒂夫毫无恶意地指出，他可能需要做很多工作，但他很喜欢他的狗。“他需要更多锻炼，我担心整天呆在家里对他不好。”</p>
<p>“你早晚都带他出去，不是吗？”布鲁斯说，眼睛没有从灯箱上抬起来，“我相信他的锻炼时长足够了，你是和他一起跑步吧？”</p>
<p>“是的”，史蒂夫点点头，“在他小一点的时候还行，你知道吗？以前我们一回家他倒头就睡，但他现在长大一点了，回家以后还在屋子里到处蹦蹦跳跳——他需要更多时间锻炼，但我给不出来，而且……”他向房间四周挥了挥手。他们招聘了几个新人，包括木工天才索尔和他娇小的女朋友简，她大部分时间都与史蒂夫密切合作，帮他阻止托尼和布鲁斯建造漂浮房屋和水下大厦，还有帕克和露易丝负责收发信件和接打电话。在巨大的房间的另一侧，佩珀和她的团队（包括娜塔莎、克林特和菲尔）则在努力让Potts Interiors公司发展壮大。但他们总是很忙，工作时间也总是很长，尽管史蒂夫热爱他的工作，但他担心自己的狗。</p>
<p>“你为什么不找个遛狗人呢？”达西·露易丝说着将当天的信件递给他。大部分时候他们都用电子邮件，但史蒂夫喜欢信件，他喜欢事物的实物拷贝。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>第一位遛狗人有很多客户，她可以在下午两点左右带队长出门，一小时后再把他带回来。史蒂夫不清楚她要遛的其他狗的情况，队长接受过训练（布鲁斯考虑得很周到，他给托尼的礼物锦上添花，加上了幼犬训练课程，而佩珀将其扩展到了敏捷和服从训练），他和其他宠物也相处甚好（追着小猫浩克到处跑导致他鼻子上留下了一道细细的伤疤，但他只是呜呜地哀鸣——并没有猛烈回击），但一想到他要与“多达”8条狗一起用皮带拴着，就让人担心。如果她必须要迁就小型犬的速度，队长怎么能得到足够的运动量呢？</p>
<p>三个星期内换了四位遛狗人，史蒂夫仍然找不到足以信任、可以满足队长需要的人。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“我有个朋友”，一天早上，娜塔莎路过史蒂夫的办公桌、看到他笔记本电脑上的遛狗人电话簿时说道，“他刚刚退伍。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫笑了笑，“这很棒，你打算跟他见面吗？然后一起喝点什么？”娜塔莎从来不会分享太多个人信息，事实上，史蒂夫非常确定，这是他们在同一间办公室工作四年以来，她第一次开启这种对话。</p>
<p>“他有一只和队长一样的狗”，她说道，声音听起来似乎受够了，好像觉得史蒂夫是个白痴，“哈士奇，叫冬日，超大一只”，她做了个鬼脸，“狗毛弄得到处都是。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫笑出声，“啊，是的，你需要经常给他们刷毛，也许用吸尘器会容易一点儿。”</p>
<p>“他在下午的时候会去遛冬日，他也可以带上队长一起去。”</p>
<p>“听起来不错，如果你把他的电话号码给我，我会……”</p>
<p>“我会告诉他明天来接队长，把你的钥匙给我。”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>三周后，史蒂夫不得不承认娜塔莎的朋友詹姆斯是天赐之人。他们从未见过面，娜塔莎也再没有谈起他，但每天史蒂夫回到家的时候，队长就在他的狗窝（史蒂夫为搭配沙发而建的一个巨大的升降平台）里呼呼大睡，甚至在史蒂夫走近的时候头都不抬一下。</p>
<p>夜跑足够让队长安静下来，他们回家以后，队长不会在史蒂夫尝试入睡的时候到处蹦蹦跳跳。有时候詹姆斯会在吧台上给史蒂夫留张便利贴，“冬日中午去看宠物医生，会在2点而不是1点来接队长”，或者诸如此类的事情，但那就是他们交流的上限了。史蒂夫放在柜台上用来支付给詹姆斯的钱总是原封不动地留在那儿，当他对娜塔莎提起这件事的时候，她只是翻了个白眼然后告诉他把钱收回去。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“我觉得队长爱那个遛狗人比爱我多”，史蒂夫向山姆承认道。山姆在退伍军人协会工作，史蒂夫在队长还是只幼犬的时候认识了他，那时山姆那只巧克力色的拉布拉多犬“猎鹰”正处在绝育手术的恢复阶段，她的伊丽莎白圈对年幼的队长来讲既新奇又兴奋，因此他们的主人成为了朋友。他可能是史蒂夫最好的朋友，狗狗们彼此相爱，猎鹰年纪更大也更聪明，管束着队长。</p>
<p>山姆只是冲他笑起来，大大的笑容点亮了他的整张脸，“队长喜欢每个人”，他指出，“说真的，他就是个棉花糖。”</p>
<p>被称作棉花糖的家伙现在正试图爬到睡着的猎鹰身子底下，将鼻子钻到她的脑袋下面，左右摇摆着他的屁股。山姆的公寓比史蒂夫家小得多，两只大狗和他们两个人处在其中，客厅变得相当拥挤。“我有告诉过你那天我看到他了吗？”他说，“在公园里？”</p>
<p>“没有”，史蒂夫说，并试图坐直一点。山姆的沙发是用来懒洋洋地躺着的，史蒂夫确信它正打算把自己吞进去。</p>
<p>“我本来打算说的，伙计对不起”，他咧嘴一笑，“我觉得那家伙以为我想把队长偷走什么的，前一刻队长还在给我全身弄上口水，下一刻那只该死的巨大的狼狗就开始冲着我的蛋蛋咆哮，而我很确定他的主人打算用刀捅死我”，他停顿了一下，“很显然，猎鹰打破了僵局，”他说。</p>
<p>“他长什么样？”史蒂夫问，因为当史蒂夫问娜塔莎的时候，<strong><em>她</em></strong>只是翻了个白眼就走开了。</p>
<p>“我也说不清，伙计”，山姆说，“深色的头发绑在后面，穿着皮夹克、牛仔裤和靴子……但是他的狗很大，大概是猎鹰体型的两倍大，但训练得……哇哦”，山姆暂停了一下，“他可能是只服务犬，这就能解释为什么他训练得那么好，显然队长很喜欢他”。他补充道，“尽管我不认为你的笨狗爱别人比爱你多。”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>史蒂夫每周给队长买一次食物，他会将带骨头的大块肉装满第二个冰箱，每当史蒂夫走过房间那个区域时，队长就坐起来，满脸都是充满希望的表情。他不是唯一一个喂宠物生食的人，他已经习惯了在路上看到同伴，队长坐在肉铺外面——眼睛透过窗户注视着史蒂夫的一举一动。骨头是他最喜欢的，史蒂夫有时候会允许他叼着一块回家——只有几个街区的距离而已，他想也许这会让队长感觉自己带了“猎物”回家。</p>
<p>但有一天，队长突然开始在外面狂吠，这让史蒂夫感到恐慌。抢狗的人并不常见，但他读过有关这方面的报道，而队长是一只血统非常纯正的狗（因为显然托尼必须得到市场上“最好”的狗），所以他放弃了排队的位置，冲出了门。</p>
<p>队长用爪子跳来跳去，兴奋极了，但良好的训练保证了他没有脱缰而去，他的眼睛紧紧盯着一条黑灰色的哈士奇，而对方的眉毛上有史蒂夫在卡通片以外见过的最刻薄的记号，这使他突然想起了《小狗波图》里那条欺凌弱小的狗。</p>
<p>“别吵，队长”，一个男性的声音说道，然后……<strong><em>哦</em></strong>！</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“我觉得我可能对那个遛狗人流口水了”，当史蒂夫和山姆在前者的开放式公寓里一边吃辣椒肉酱菜一边看大屏幕电视时，史蒂夫承认道。他们达成了一个协议，只要山姆同意看《蛋糕店老板》，史蒂夫就陪他看《权利的游戏》，到目前为止还不错。“天呐，我当时就像个笨拙的青少年。”</p>
<p>“史蒂夫，你身高6英尺2英寸，体重250磅，我敢肯定你和笨拙的青少年完全相反”，山姆指出，然后伸手去拿他的啤酒，“不管怎样，他说了什么？”</p>
<p>“嗯，他看到我，他就……<em>所以你就是史蒂夫了</em>？我说是的，然后他只是点点头就走开了”，史蒂夫停顿了一下，“队长失望透了，他爱那个遛狗人胜过爱我，他甚至都不能把骨头叼回家了，只是不停地回头看，就好像他期待詹姆斯会突然出现一样。”</p>
<p>“史蒂夫，我确信……”</p>
<p>“他爱那个遛狗人胜过爱我，”史蒂夫重复道，“因为詹姆斯带他出去遛的时间更长，他还可以和冬日一起玩。我总是很忙，没时间做太多，只能努力把他折腾得筋疲力尽，我不是个称职的家长。”</p>
<p>“你这就荒唐了”，山姆指出。</p>
<p>“我知道，但这并不能阻止我觉得自己像个废物。”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“詹姆斯说他看见你了”，娜塔莎说，她如同幽灵一般出现在史蒂夫的绘图桌边，她拿着一个文件夹，里面有一些布料样品，然而她看起来就像手里拿着刀会更自在一样，“在肉铺。”</p>
<p>“啊，是的”，史蒂夫说着点点头，“他和他的狗在一起。”</p>
<p>他等着娜塔莎说点别的，什么都可以，但她只是点了点头，然后就走开了——这让史蒂夫完完全全地不知所措，她就是有本事这样影响他。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>第二天，他收到了山姆发来的图片消息。他在公园里与猎鹰和队长一起，一只手搂着一条狗，冬日坐在队长旁边，吐着舌头喘气，一定是詹姆斯拍了这张照片。</p>
<p>“伙计，我希望<strong><em>我</em></strong>工作了一整天，错过了这次散步”，山姆在短信中补充，紧跟着的是一张眨眼的脸。</p>
<p>“去你的，威尔逊”，他反驳道，外面阳光正好，明亮而温暖，正是带着狗狗去公园玩耍的好天气，难怪队长会更喜欢詹姆斯。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>但他还是把照片打印出来，贴在冰箱上。他在冰箱上贴了很多队长和猎鹰的照片，他甚至在队长完成幼犬训练那天，拍了一张很棒的照片装进精美的相框里，然后放在假火壁炉上方的架子上，照片里队长看起来仿佛在笑，那是史蒂夫最喜欢的自己狗狗的照片。</p>
<p>“看到了吗？”当他把照片贴在冰箱上时，他向队长说，“我不会因为你更爱詹姆斯而嫉妒的，因为我是<strong><em>成年人</em></strong>了。”当提到詹姆斯的名字时，他刻意忽略了肚子一沉的感觉——队长振作起来，耳朵向前，眼神发亮。“我比他更爱你，”他指出，“我才是那个<strong><em>喂</em></strong>你的人，该死的！”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>周末的时候，詹姆斯不会接队长出去。史蒂夫<strong><em>有</em></strong>工作，但他会在中午之前完成，然后常常带队长多逛一会儿。不过，他这周日一觉醒来，就连拖着身体去办公室的力气都没有了。太阳已经高悬在天空上，史蒂夫知道办公室里的任何事情都可以等到周一再说。</p>
<p>“<em>带队长出门，今天不去公司</em>”，他给托尼和布鲁斯发了短信。托尼从不在周末工作，因为佩珀坚决反对，坚持要做一些“情侣的事情”，显然这些事包括托尼带她去画廊和酿酒厂。布鲁斯似乎就住在办公司里，只是每隔几个月会去瑜伽疗养院呆一段时间。</p>
<p>史蒂夫并没有因为不去公司而感到糟糕，“<em>卡车我开走了</em>。”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>那辆“卡车”是一辆黑色的平板皮卡，两边涂着公司的logo。史蒂夫是唯一一个开过它的人，因为托尼拒绝开任何不是跑车的车，而布鲁斯拒绝在纽约开车，因为这对他的脾气不好，所以史蒂夫一直将它停在自己大楼的地下车库里。队长很喜欢这辆卡车，因为即使他被安全地固定住了，他仍然可以把头伸出窗外，在风中狂流口水。</p>
<p>史蒂夫在帆布背包里打包了所有长途跋涉需要的东西，包括给自己和队长的四瓶水，一个可折叠的盘子，几条用作奖赏的风干牛肉和给自己准备的三明治。</p>
<p>队长选择了他最喜欢的玩具——一个红白蓝相间的飞盘，而史蒂夫一直在用这个教他一些技巧——很明显他感觉到今天要走远路。他用嘴叼着飞盘一路走到车里，在史蒂夫将他固定在后座的狗狗安全背带上时，把它丢在座位旁边。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>车程比预计的时间要长，因为似乎每个人都打算出城，但一旦史蒂夫驶入公路，很快就甩出数英里去。托尼和布鲁斯给他回了短信，告诉他他们并不期待他能来。当一人一狗抵达保护区时，队长摇动尾巴的疯狂劲儿，让史蒂夫觉得他可能真的要起飞了。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>他们走了几英里，然后史蒂夫从队长嘴里接过飞盘，开始在草甸上扔起来。草木非常茂盛，队长几乎消失在草丛间，当他一跃而起的时候，就变成一团白色和灰色的模糊身影。</p>
<p>当队长将飞盘取回时，史蒂夫咧嘴笑起来，然后再用尽全力投掷出去——却看到另一条狗从草甸另一边追着飞盘飞奔而出。很显然，在玩抛接飞盘这段时间里，史蒂夫没有给队长拴上牵引绳，现在他后悔了——另一条狗可能是危险的，甚至是凶猛的，而队长太过于兴奋地追着玩具跑，根本就没对史蒂夫的警告给予太多关注。</p>
<p>然而，疯狂摇着尾巴将飞盘带回来的不是队长——而是冬日。</p>
<p>“哦，嘿”，史蒂夫边说边环顾四周，却没看到草甸上还有其他人，“你看起来不是我的狗”，他补充道，因为，告他吧，史蒂夫就是用同人类讲话的方式跟他的狗狗对话的好吧？</p>
<p>冬日再次捡起飞盘丢在他脚边，兴奋地用爪子跳起了舞，尾巴甩得像要把屁股也摇掉了似的，“我明白你的意思了”，他说着捡起了飞盘。</p>
<p>他成功扔出四个超棒的投掷，队长和冬日几乎在蓝红色的飞盘后面飞起来。这时詹姆斯出现在几英尺以外，气喘吁吁地冲破林木线。他穿了一条牛仔裤（不是特别紧身，但足够史蒂夫觉得口干舌燥了）和一件看起来特别柔软的黑色帽衫。他戴着一顶棒球帽，但史蒂夫立刻认出了他，并挥了挥手向他致意。</p>
<p>他在看到狗狗之前就看到了史蒂夫，然后他整个身体似乎都放松下来，“耶稣妈的基督”，他喘着粗气说，手扶在膝盖上，弯下腰去以获得更多空气，“我以为他被绑架了。”</p>
<p>冬日显然察觉到了詹姆斯的出现，他带着史蒂夫在狗狗脸上见过的最羞愧的表情回来了，飞盘上滴着口水和青草。“试都不用试了”，詹姆斯直直冲着狗说，“你知道你现在惹了多大麻烦吗。”</p>
<p>队长知道自己并没有惹麻烦，就摇着尾巴四处跳来跳去，好像这是他狗生最美好的时刻一样。</p>
<p>“我觉得我的狗爱你胜过爱我”，史蒂夫说着无奈地叹了口气，“我以为贿赂他玩飞盘能有帮助呢。”</p>
<p>詹姆斯对此嗤之以鼻，他朝冬日的方向点了点头——他的狗嘴里还叼着飞盘。“那个叛徒会因为你扔那东西玩而高兴地跑去跟你一起住的”，他停顿了一下，“我在海外的时候，我妹妹的孩子们<strong><em>毁了</em></strong>他，他以为每颗球或者每个玩具都是扔给他玩的。”他怒视着那条狗，“他理应非常清楚他不该<strong><em>跑掉</em></strong>”。最后两个字几乎是对着狗狗咆哮着喊出来的，他已经尽可能地表现出一条顶着那样邪恶眉毛的狗所能做出的最羞愧的表情，而队长还在原地跳舞。“不过我猜他可能看到了队长，所以我不能真的怪他。”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>史蒂夫不停投掷飞盘，直到胳膊开始酸痛为止，然后他去给狗狗倒水喝。詹姆斯也带了自己的背包，几乎和史蒂夫的一模一样，就连黑麦烟熏牛肉三明治也包括在内。</p>
<p>“我只是想说谢谢你白天带队长出门，詹姆斯”，史蒂夫打破了沉默。两条狗都仰面躺着，因为锻炼而喘着粗气，史蒂夫则盘腿倚在一棵树上，舒服得出奇。</p>
<p>“别客气，也别叫我詹姆斯——只有我母亲和塔莎叫我詹姆斯。巴基就好。”詹姆斯耸耸肩，虽然他仅剩一只手臂，但他似乎并没有因此而烦恼，只靠自己就像史蒂夫一样出色地完成了所有任务，“塔莎说你需要帮助，当我被派往前线的时候，很长时间内冬日都是附近街区里唯一一条狗，所以他需要重新习惯与其他动物呆在一起。我妹妹很好，但她总是避免其他狗接近冬日，所以他开始有领地意识了。”</p>
<p>养这么大的品种，史蒂夫知道坏习惯需要掐灭在萌芽状态。“为此我带队长接受过训练”，他承认道，“当我得到他的时候，我对养狗一无所知。”</p>
<p>“是什么让你觉得第一次养狗最好养哈士奇呢？”詹姆斯边问边看着史蒂夫，仿佛他突然失去理智了一般。</p>
<p>“不是我，我同事认为我很孤独，于是他觉得‘治愈’悲伤的史蒂夫是他义不容辞的责任”，他朝队长点了点头，“他给我买了一条小狗，压根没想到可爱的小狗狗不可能总保持那个体型——直到我意识到我有多少工作要做……”</p>
<p>“你已经回不去了，你依赖上他了”，詹姆斯猜道。</p>
<p>“是的”，史蒂夫耸耸肩，“在我们业务扩展之前还好，之后我的工作时间就变长了，而队长整天都困在公寓里。”他瞥了一眼巴基，而后者正懒洋洋地靠在树桩上，手里握着一瓶水，双脚搭在冬日身上，样子迷人得难以置信。</p>
<p>“你怎么得到冬日的？”</p>
<p>“我偷来的”，詹姆斯说道，甚至一丝于心不安都没有。很显然他看到了史蒂夫的表情，他笑出声，“没听起来那么戏剧化”，他笑了笑，“前男友在他还很小的时候带回来的，我发现他在试图‘训练’他打架，该死的斗狗”，他唾弃地说。</p>
<p>“天呐”，史蒂夫边说边看着冬日懒洋洋地躺在阳光下。冬日看起来很凶恶（邪恶的眉毛等等），但在史蒂夫看来，他是条超棒的狗狗。“你做了什么？”</p>
<p>“嗯，首先，我把他打得屁滚尿流，然后我报了警”，他用脚轻轻推了推冬日，后者因为受到关注而高兴地扭动着。“他们想把冬日放倒，但我告诉他们这是我的狗，布洛克什么也没说，因为下巴骨折够他受的。”史蒂夫发现自己像个白痴一样对着詹姆斯傻笑，因为……是的，那是个好故事。“所以我把他偷走了”，他对史蒂夫咧嘴一笑。史蒂夫也咧嘴笑起来，他想，也许，只是也许，前男友是个很好的暗示。</p>
<p>“我没从上一任男友那儿得到任何东西，除了一件暖和的毛衣和一场宿醉。”</p>
<p>“是这样吗？”笑容绽开在巴基脸上，史蒂夫发现自己不受控制地跟着咧嘴笑起来。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“收到了史蒂夫的短信”，布鲁斯说着把房间里的托尼喊过来，而后者正在大声抱怨周末不得不来上班。其实他没在工作，佩珀忘了拿钱包而让他来取而已，“他们带狗狗去海滩玩了。”</p>
<p>“气温在零度以下唉！”托尼从他爬到佩珀的工作台下面的地方喊道，而钱包正好在他够不着的位置。</p>
<p>“我认为阿拉斯加雪橇犬的全部意义在于他们不在乎冰天雪地”，布鲁斯笑着说。</p>
<p>史蒂夫的工作台干净整洁，只有一张装在相框里的照片流露出他的个人特色。每个人都同意由狗狗来担任婚礼伴郎是这个世界上最可爱的事情，当人们经过时，那张史蒂夫和巴基交换戒指、而他们的狗狗站在身侧的照片总能得到最积极的反应。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>